battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ancients
}} Overview The Ancients were people who possessed extremely advanced knowledge in technology and how to wield it, constructing buildings and deadly defenses that still remain operational half a millennium after the Ancients themselves died out. Unfortunately, the only remains of the Ancients' technological advancements today have been found in destroyed and ransacked ruins, with one ruin restricted by the Empire, the Ancient Laboratory. History Mentions of the mysterious Ancients were first found in the mission Wisdom of the Ancients when Percival explained what the mysterious object Lt. Morgan and the 95th Rifle Company had recovered after first raiding the Raider Sanctuary, led by Elder Taos. The mysterious object generated gold, being called by Ancients as a "Money Tree", but later being called the Ancient Artifact by Morgan once Percival had explained what its purpose was when Morgan had called it junk. Much later, the Raider Kids discover Ancient Ruins north from the Outpost, saying "they look like stuff from before" while practicing with their own customized Mini Tank. After Morgan and the 95th Rifles check out the ruins with the promise of nanopods, they discover Percival is there, who says, after being confronted, "In point of fact, I was packing up empty handed. This particular site has old defenses still active. Powerful machines stalk the land. I don't recommend facing them in battle." Abruptly, the Ancient Construct is encountered, possessing powerful, penetrating lasers and arms that can "slap" rows of the player's units. Later, in the mission Uranium or Mine?, Perkins and Floyd discover a Uranium mine, but say it's too new for Ancients to have dug, but far too old for any other civilization The Empire knows of, presenting a strange mystery that could hint of surviving Ancients or another, undiscovered civilization. When the player reaches Level 50 (and has defeated the Ancient Construct), Percival reveals that the Ancient Construct was just a garbage robot, smelting and throwing away trash, with not much defensive capabilities. He also states that by defeating the Construct, the 95th Rifles had awakened stronger defenses, like the Ancient Sentinel, with a sole goal to destroy anyone who trespasses the Ancient Ruins. Later, after Percival and Perkins visit the Boar Badlands and clear out hostile boars, they discover a broken but-still-flying Ancient messenger drone, carrying coordinates to the Ancient Vault. After taking the message, they follow the coordinates to the supposed Ancient Vault and discover Raiders had set up shop near it, a small, sparse village. After raptors "accidentally" escape from their pens, Percival and Perkins dispatch the distracted Raiders guarding the worshiped Vault and break it open. Surprisingly, they find cheap toys and tourist-like-trinkets in it, disappointing Percival, resulting in Perkins trying to cheer him up. Long after the fall of the Empire, Percival asks Morgan if he can take Perkins on an expedition to the previously restricted Sector 8, otherwise known as the Ancient Laboratory. When they arrive at the Laboratory, they encounter scavenging Silver Wolves who are unknowingly checking out equipment that had the capability of destroying the Northern Frontier. After defeating them and building a Portable Wall to get through a series of ancient sentry defenses, Percival and Perkins discover a special item in the vault that glowed red. Percival takes it quickly, departing with haste and shrugging off Perkins' many questions of what the item was and what it did. Player Units Enemy Units Bosses Events Boss Strike ]] The following Boss Strikes featured Ancients units: Boss Strike 10: Dr. Vogel Invasion Competition The following Invasion Competitions featured Ancients units: * Invasion Competition 4: Silver Wolves And Ancient Tech Buildings The following buildings and/or decorations are associated with Ancients: * Ancient Artifact - generates Gold * Salvaged Ancient Tech - decoration unlocked after defeating the Experimental Construct Locations The following are locations associated with Ancients: * Ancient Ruins * Ancient Laboratory * Ancient Vault Trivia * Percival once stated that the Ancients were distant from nature. * The Ancients have the highest boss count of any faction in Battle Nations. Gallery File:Ancient Sentinel Concept.png|Developer preview of the Ancient Sentinel, showing the front and possibly the back of its head. Encounter Icons File:RndEnc 25 boss construct icon.png File:LandEncounter ancientSentinel icon.png File:encounterIcon AncientSentinel icon.png Category:Factions